<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Train Trip to Memory Lane by jimincase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471087">The Train Trip to Memory Lane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimincase/pseuds/jimincase'>jimincase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BTS AU, Fluff, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, M/M, No established relationship, Park Jimin (BTS)-centric, Soft Boy Hours, Spirited Away - Freeform, Studio Ghibli, YOONMIN AU, min yoongi as no face, yoonmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimincase/pseuds/jimincase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin recounts just how he wound up sitting beside a seemingly-faceless spirit known as No Face as they take a train to visit a witch. </p><p>Just Spirit World things, right?</p><p>~~</p><p>Based off Studio Ghibli's film, Spirited Away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Train Trip to Memory Lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy! Please leave a kudo or comment if you liked it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Min — <em>Jimin</em> (he needs to constantly remind himself of his <em>actual</em> name lest he forget it and be trapped in the spirit world forever) — stares out the train’s windows, watching as the beautiful landscape rushes past in a blur. Glancing to the right of him, he finds himself surprised at the creature (man?) that sits beside him with an equally blank expression upon his face, or <em>mask</em> actually.</p><p>Jimin tried to recount how he befriended the male and how they ended up seated together on a train that goes through water on their way to see a witch to return her seal stamp. <em>The spirit world, am I right? </em></p><p>Jimin remembers first meeting the man at the bathhouse after he presented Jimin a coin like any regular customer. However, that soon changed after the man began slaying those who were greedy and thus harboring the same ill-fitting qualities. Jimin recalls the greed and gluttony that seemed to consume the man which made him appear as a giant monster. To be honest, Min — no, <em>Jimin</em> — can’t quite figure out what changed the creature named as <em>No Face</em>’s attitude. <em>Was it the dumpling Jimin fed him? A simple bad day? Just spirit things? </em></p><p>He shakes his head. Regardless, the spirit took a liking to Jimin and has been following him since, even opting to board the train with him.</p><p>Jimin smiles, content to have made an impact on someone. He’s happy to not be alone on this journey. He’s overjoyed to know that No Face is no monster.</p><p>The spirit known as No Face takes hold of his mask, fingers hovering at the bottom. Jimin chances a peek in his peripheral, watching his new friend’s actions carefully. Jimin has yet to see No Face without the mask that covered his entire face — <em>did he even have a face? </em></p><p>The mask in question first scared Jimin when he saw it. With its black hollow eyes and mouth painted on an ivory disk and lavender streaks above and below the pair of eyes, Jimin wasn’t sure what to make of it. No Face’s body was covered in all black and Min couldn’t gage anything about the spirit based on his appearance alone. However as No Face’s fingers ghosted over the end of his mask, Jimin held his breath in anticipation.</p><p>When he pulled the mask up to rest upon the top of his raven hair, Jimin’s eyes were quick to dart over the spirit who’s been following him around.</p><p>Jimin’s jaw dropped, mouth slack, and saliva condensated.</p><p>To start, No Face did, in fact, have a face. And the <em>prettiest</em> ones Jimin has ever seen in his lifetime!</p><p>Rounded cheeks, pink lips set in a pout, a button nose, feline-like eyes, porcelain skin that radiates — Min had no words.</p><p>He didn’t even attempt to formulate words, and neither did the spirit sitting beside him. That was how they worked, how they connected. Despite Jimin’s shock, words didn’t feel right in this moment of time. Silence felt better, comfortable even, and No Face must’ve agreed as he laid his delicate head upon Jimin’s shoulder.</p><p>Jimin reciprocates the gesture, pink locks landing on ebony. He didn’t feel the need to question the man’s actions, both past and present. Instead he opted to watch the world pass by him in a blur of pretty colors and white noise. That was how the world worked.</p><p>That was how Jimin and No Face worked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>